


Little Red Riding Hood, You Sure Are Lookin' Good

by trash_heap



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex, monsterfucker luther, no beta we die like men, they're in love, werewolf kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_heap/pseuds/trash_heap
Summary: Luther gets a glimpse of Kara's beastly side, and decides to play her Little Red Riding Hood.





	Little Red Riding Hood, You Sure Are Lookin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow monsterfuckers! I haven't been able to stop thinking about werewolf Kara. The way I picture her is pretty much Van Helsing (2004) style werewolves but the transformation being more in line with Underworld (2003) style lycans. Kara can't physically talk in most of this fic, but she and Luther have a mental bond she uses to communicate until she shifts back to human. Luther does speak out loud. I kind of really love this au, and might revisit it later.
> 
> This is self indulgent. For added fun, listen to "Little Red Riding Hood" by Sam the Sham & The Pharaohs; imagine Kara singing that at Luther the next morning.

She's such a small, delicate thing in human form. He's used to one hand almost wrapping all the way around her waist. But this, this is something entirely different. He watches her wolf out for the first time: the bones cracking, the groaning turning to howls, fur bursting out of her, face shifting and elongating, clothes ripping. It's a lot to take in. Kara's eyes are still undoubtedly human, and she has sharper teeth, but she can still speak to him through their mental bond. He’s grateful. He’d miss her voice, otherwise.

Luther gulps as this hulking creature snuffles into his neck. Kara has to be at least a foot taller than him, now. Luther is a  _ big _ man. Rarely does anyone tower over him or make him feel small. But Kara is leaning close, licking a stripe up his neck and gently pawing over his chest and back, trailing one clawed hand reaching down to squeeze his ass. He feels tiny. There's grumbling in her chest like a purr. He gulps. 

"Smell so nice, Luther." She says, lisping slightly around her fangs.

"D-do I not normally?"

"Mmm smell even better now. Your heart is beating so fast. Are you scared?" 

Luther reaches up to pull her furry head down to eye level. She's smiling and her eyes have the same mischievous glint they do as a human. "No, I'd never be scared of you."

Kara nuzzles their noses together, as close to a kiss as she can get in this form. "So, that's  _ not _ a fear boner, then?"

Luther blushes as she laughs, a short bark-like sound so unlike her usual. "It's a  _ good _ fear boner. I like you like this. I like you the other way, too. But this is....something else." 

Kara makes that rumbling sound again and leans in, gently biting down where his neck meets shoulder and running a tongue across the bare skin. Luther shudders at the sting of the sharp canines in his neck, wildly thinking that he wants her to bite harder, to draw blood. 

“I'm stronger than you like this, you know. I could hold you down. Take what I wanted. Does that interest you?"

His hands move from their place on her furry face to yank her hips closer to his. "Like this? All wolfed out? You'd want that?"

“I want everything with you." She says, licking behind his ear. He laughs, the rough texture tickles.

"Take me away, Big Bad Wolf. I'm yours to command."

Kara growls deep enough that Luther feels it in his chest. Without warning, she leans down and scoops him up by the back of his thighs, holding him up as she walks. Luther opens his mouth to protest when he sees her heading for the back door instead of the bedroom but she cuts him off. 

“The Big Bad Wolf finds her Little Red in the woods, right?"

Luther can't help the little jerk of his hips against her stomach, "Yes, we wouldn't want any inaccuracies, would we?"

Kara puts him on his feet as soon as she’s carried him through the doorway. Luther is already breathing heavy, eyes wide. 

“Did you change your mind?” He asks, reaching to hold one giant, clawed hand in his own. 

“No,” Kara replies, baring her teeth, “I’m going to count to ten to give you a head start.”

Luther squints at her for a moment before it clicks. She wants to hunt her prey. He can do that. 

“One…” she starts to count, eyebrow raised.

Luther turns and bolts off into the woods. He veers off their usual walking path, touching everything he comes in contact with. His breath picks up, and the thunder of his heart mutes the crashing sounds of the underbrush he stumbles through. Luther suddenly hears a loud, playful howl cut through the night. His head start has run out.

Quickly, he rips his jacket off, flinging it to the side as he runs. Then comes his shirt, the scrunchie he was holding for Kara. All the articles are thrown in different directions to throw Kara off his scent. Luther pauses, trying to hold his breath to listen for the telltale sound of running. For a moment, there’s only silence as he glances down the swath of broken branches he’d just burst through. Then, a twig snaps somewhere behind him. Luther spins around, coming face to face with Kara. Her eyes glow a yellow-orange hue, now. She’s barely breathing any heavier at all, though he can see her nose twitching as she smells him. He looks down and gulps. At some point, Kara had stripped the rest of her ripped clothing off.

“You’re pretty far from the path, Little Red.” She says, stalking forward as Luther backs into a tree. “And so messy! You lost a few things! Did you think you could outrun me? Outsmart me?”

“I wouldn’t want to, but you wanted a chase.”

Luther reaches up to pull her face down to his level. Her arms brace next to his shoulders on the tree. She’s so big like this. Kara is taller, a little more broad. He can see the muscle in the tensed, furry arms caging him in. They’re bigger than his. He couldn’t beat her in a fair fight. Luther’s eyes snap back to Kara’s as she scrapes against the tree, knocking bark off with her claws. 

“Like what you see, little one?” She nuzzles her nose into his shoulder, licking his bare skin in huge swaths.

Luther feels weak at the knees hearing his pet name for her turned back on himself. He’s the little one in this situation. He’s the one without power. His girlfriend is a dangerous creature, and that’s doing wonderful things for his libido.

“I always like what I see, with you.” He leans up to gently kiss her mouth, minding the fangs. “You’re beautiful.”

A huge hand rests on his lower back and tugs him closer, flush against her chest. “You’re beautiful, too.” 

For a moment, they just breathe. Luther curls his arms around Kara and she slides one hand up to cradle the back of his head. The moment of peace is shattered when Luther moves a hand forward to her belly, slowly running his fingers through her fur as he makes his way further south.

“Does anything work differently for you like this? Is there anything I should avoid?”

Kara groans, hips rolling forward to encourage his hand lower, “You can do whatever you’d like, darling. It’s all still me, just a little bigger and a little more hairy.”

Luther chuckles as he removes his hand, making Kara whine. He tugs her to sit on the forest floor, and crawls into her lap as soon as she settles against the tree. She immediately starts pulling at his pants, huffing when her claws get in the way. He grabs her hands, grinning at her enthusiasm. 

“Calm down, baby. We’ll get there. Wanna do something for you, first.”

Kara grumbles and drops her huge head to thunk into his chest. Luther takes the opportunity to reach behind her and scrape his nails up her back. Those sharp teeth press into his pec, just enough to bruise but not puncture. He can’t help the way his hips roll at the thought of being marked so thoroughly. 

“Kiss me?” She asks as she pulls back. 

She can’t kiss back like this, but Luther presses a flurry of kisses on and around her mouth, even kissing a fang when she opens her mouth to pant. He carefully scoots back as he starts to kiss lower, pausing when he’s unable to go much further. 

“Can you lie down for me?” He asks. 

Kara grips his hips in a little squeeze before turning them sideways and lying down onto a mossy patch. Luther readjusts to sit between her legs, petting up and down and she hums.

“Kinda tickles when you go against the grain like that.” She huffs out a wolfy laugh as he does it again. 

He leans forward, kissing between her breasts, glancing up for permission. She nods, pushing her chest closer to his mouth. Luther carefully pushes some hair out of the way before he bites down with wet suction, carefully measuring Kara’s reactions. From the way her whole body arches, it seems like she’s even more sensitive than usual, like this. He can definitely work with that. While he switches to the other nipple, he brings one hand to balance himself and another to tease her slit. He supposes he should be surprised that she’s already wet for him, but feeling the damp fur around her lips is definitely a new sensation. Not that he minds, of course. Everything new with her is amazing. And Kara is stunning like this: laid out bare on the mossy ground, writhing between his hand and his mouth, huffing and growling out little sounds of pleasure. Unrestrained and unashamed.

Luther shifts lower, undoing his pants as he goes to relieve some of the pressure. He trails kisses from one hip to the other and Kara shifts under him, whining more wolf than human, now. He licks a stripe up her pussy and revels in the way her claws sink into the earth as if looking for something to tether her. He knows he’s got no hope of holding her down when she’s so much bigger and stronger than he is, and so when she starts moving her hips, he lets her use his face. Luther holds on as best he can to her thighs, laying himself flat to the ground to minimize how far she can move. 

He groans when one of her hands comes to rest on the back of his head, long claws gently scraping his neck. When he looks up, Kara is looking back. She mesmerized as she watches herself fuck Luther’s mouth while he moans like he’s the one being fucked. He just  _ takes _ it and that realization lights a fire in her belly. Kara tugs her other hand loose from the soil to hold Luther’s head between her hands and shudders when he moans. Gently, she begins to steer his head, moving him the way she wants. 

She flops back to the grass again, keeping her hold on his head as she nears her peak. Kara can feel that knot pull tight in her gut and Luther digs his fingers into her thighs, groaning against her. He knows her tells. As her legs begin to quiver, he sucks her clit into his mouth. Kara howls and the world whites out. 

Luther pulls back, gently licking to draw out her orgasm. When her legs start to twitch closed and he can hear those punched out moans he loves so much, he lifts himself up and rests his head on her belly. He sighs the contentment of a job well done. Kara’s breathing begins to return to normal and Luther runs his nose softly along the fur on her belly as he speaks.

“Quick shot tonight, huh?”

“It’s a full moon!” Kara says, half exasperated.

“Right, right! And it’s got nothing to do with the fact that I know you inside and out. Pun intended.”

“You’re actually the worst.”

“That’s not what your puss-” Before he can finish his sentence, the world blurs around him and Luther finds himself in his back, lying in the moss still warm from Kara’s body heat. He gulps as she settles down over his hips.

“I’m sorry. Were you saying something?”

He vigorously shakes his head as Kara, now much more coordinated post-orgasm, hooks a single claw into his zipper pull. She hums and drags it open, slicing through the buttonhole with her other hand. Luther eagerly bucks his hips to help pull his pants off, grumbling when he has to sit up and reach around Kara to tug his shoes and socks off, first. He can feel her snort of amusement on his shoulder before he lies back again. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asks, petting the soft, fine hairs where her hips meet her thighs. 

Kara sits up on her knees, grinning as Luther hisses when she lines him up. She sinks down slowly, whining at the stretch and the way Luther pulls at her fur. “Just want you to sit back and enjoy, honey. Can you do that for me?”

She doesn’t give him a chance to reply, dropping down the last couple of inches and letting out a quiet almost-howl. Luther moans beneath her as she clenches around him, both of them silently marveling at how they still fit together even like this. She starts to move her hips, swiveling, barely pulling off his cock before she’s dropping back down, exactly the way he likes it. He props his knees up so she can lean back, grab on for leverage. Every time he tugs on her fur, she speeds up. 

Neither one of them is going to last long. For all his teasing, Luther couldn’t control himself either. He’s been worked up since that first, wolfy snuffle. But he can see Kara ready to lose it again, too. Her second orgasm always creeps up faster than the first. He can feel her legs starting to shake under his palms and quickly wets a thumb to rub her clit.

“Come on, Kara. That’s it. You’ve been so good to me, tonight. Always so good to me. Come on. Come for me.”

Kara whines, fucking herself down even faster. She’s right there at the edge, eyes squeezed shut, legs tense, hands braced on his chest. He switches tactics to his old faithful: “Come on, sweetheart. Wanna feel you come around my cock.”

It works. Kara wails, freezing up as Luther picks up the slack, pistoning into her as she comes. When she starts twitching, overstimulated and coming back to earth, he tries to lift her hips away.

“No, no!” She shakes her head, slapping a hand down on his chest. “You come inside me or not at all.”

“Oh,” he breathes, gasping as her claws prick the skin, five perfect punctures. 

Kara leans back into the same position as before, moving slowly at first before picking up speed. Soon she’s at the same pace as before, punched out, breathy moans escaping with every thrust. Luther can see the tears welling in her eyes. She looks down at him, her breath hitching on a sob. And that’s it. Watching her push through the sensitivity just for him tips him over the edge. He grips her hips hard enough to bruise (oh, he hopes they’ll bruise) and shouts. He feels nearly like a wolf himself as his groans sound more like Kara’s growls than anything human. 

Luther hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes until he hears a soft sound and feels Kara let him slip out. He blinks blearily up at her, brow furrowed. 

“Where did all your hair go?”

A very human Kara laughs and drops to his chest, nuzzling up under his chin. He brings both arms up to squeeze her to him even tighter, adjusting to the sudden size difference.

“Thank you, for that. Not many people would be willing to fuck a werewolf in shift.”

“No skin off my back.” He says before raising up slightly to look around. “Kara, where are my clothes?”

Luther can feel her grin against his chest just as he notices the denim shreds littered around his feet. 

“Oops!”


End file.
